


Good Talk

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Daniel talks in his sleep.





	Good Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Daniel talks in his sleep, and Seongwoo's used to it as his roommate.  
> Sometimes he has whole conversations with somebody while tossing and turning in his bunk.  
> Today is the first day Seongwoo realizes he can actually have a conversation with him while he sleeps... and the conversation gets a very weird turn...
> 
> (can be a drabble, too!)

“Seongwoo?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Seongwoo stops slouching and glances back toward the bunk.

On a rare occasion, he had gone out until pretty late, and Daniel was sleeping, all the lights turned off, the gentle hum of the heater the only sound inside the room, beside a small silent ping from Daniel’s phone, the notification sound that’s too low to actually be heard unless you were fully awake. 

Although Seongwoo knows Daniel could potentially sleep through a tank circling him, he still didn’t open the light, and tried to be quiet. 

There’s just something about Daniel’s sleep that makes him very baby-like in Seongwoo’s head. He feels obligated to protect his sleep, and make sure nobody comes pestering him, if he does. 

“When did you come back?” He says, but Daniel can’t really see his face. He hasn’t exactly moved from the position he was at when Seongwoo came into the room.  

“Just like a minute ago.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Seongwoo wonders if he fall back asleep. 

“My ship, my rules.” He says in reply, and it sounds slightly sterner. 

Seongwoo blinks, then it finally dawns to him and he takes a few steps closer to the bed to confirm it. Daniel’s eyes are closed. 

He’s sleep-talking again. 

He did it a lot back during produce; some of the guys would even record and have conversations with him. Seongwoo wondered if it’s a stress thing, because while rooming with him and Jisung he did it a lot less.

He still does it, from time to time. Sometimes he’d blurt something out, while tossing and turning in his bed. Seongwoo doesn’t mind.

“I’m the captain,” Daniel continues; “If you want to stay - strip.” 

Seongwoo snorts; “Strip?” He repeats, almost as if he’s not sure what he means. 

“That’s right, Seongwoo.” He stirs a little; “If you want to stay —” Some of it is muffled by the pillow. “--do as the captain says.” 

Somehow he finds it peculiar that the dream is still about him, somehow.

“Where are we right now?” He asks, curious. 

“The ship.” Daniel answers. 

“Are we pirates?” 

“No… we’re —” there’s some mumbles that Seongwoo can’t really hear, so he leans down a little to hear him say; “ — Galactic federation.”  

“Oh - wait. So it’s a spaceship. Not like a ship- _ ship _ .” 

“Stop trying to distract me,” Daniel’s voice sounds a bit distressed. “And strip — have to check.” 

“Check what?” 

“For radiation.”

“Why do I have to strip for that?” 

“I said what I said.” He raises his voice and Seongwoo tries to stifle down a laugh, but it comes out as a snort. 

“Okay, I’m stripping.” He complies and sits down on the floor.

Some gibberish comes out, and then finally; “Pants, too.” Daniel stirs, and murmurs something and bites onto his lips; “And your underwear.”

Seongwoo snorts.  It’s not like he’s going to go around telling everybody that Daniel has erotic dreams involving him — but he can’t help but want to see where exactly is it heading. 

“Isn’t this too much.”

“Do it. I’m…” He trails off, then picks up with a louder; “I want to see your body.”

“Yeah…?” Seongwoo asks, and swallows thickly. His throat feels dry, and the amused expression falls from his face. Somehow it’s less funny all of the sudden. It’s not like Daniel never saw him naked, or at least semi-naked. “Do you like what you see?”

“Mmmn,” He says, and sends one of his hands down; “Yeah…” 

Seongwoo nibbles at his lip. This is not okay. He should stop.

“I want you so much…” He moans; “Seongwoo…” 

Seongwoo looks away suddenly, to the half opened door. His ears are ringing, and his knees feel weak. 

Should he close the door? Jihoon was watching something in the living-room. What if he gets too loud?

“I’ve dreamed about it…! Having you… so many times…!” 

“I bet you did — sshh… Daniel. Q-quiet, okay?” 

“Okay.” He stirs a little, more until he’s with his face to the wall. 

Seongwoo nibbles at his lip again and breathes out when he doesn’t say anything. He closes the door, even though they usually keep it opened in case one of the dongsaengs need something (they never actually do - once Woojin came in asking for tissue, because he was all out and he was sneezing a lot).

“Do you want me, too?” Although he stands by the door, he still hears the question. It’s kind of hard to admit, but considering how hot and bothered he got just from hearing Daniel say that, that he wants him, even though he’s just dreaming, the answer is evident. 

He doesn’t say anything, for a longest time, so Daniel urges him, as if he needs an answer; “Seongwoo?” 

He takes a step closer to him, and runs his hand on his hair. He leans his cheek into his touch, and sighs, his breathe hot on Seongwoo's wrist, and stops squirming, as if finally calm. 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo whispers. “Yeah, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday! :D  
> Hope OP would like it!


End file.
